


La historia del más amable, venerable, bondadoso y más mejor Itachi Uchiha

by Redvka



Series: Narutaugust [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Day 5 Genjutsu, Day 6 Kekkei Genkai, Itachi es el mejor, Kishimoto estaría orgulloso, Muchas referencias hispanas, Multi, Narutaugust, Tributo al magnífico Itachi, mexicanas, muchas, osi osi, referencias latinoamericanas, super crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: A Itachi su padre le decía que era un niño muy especial.—Itachi, eres un niño muy especial—le decía Fugaku.—¿En serio? —preguntaba Itachi, pero solo lo hacía para quedar bien, porque el nació siendo un niño genio capaz de gobernar la Aldea, y sabía todo lo que se debía saber en el mundo.—Cuando naciste tu madre no tuvo que pujar—le decía Fugaku—, porque tú hiciste una cesárea desde adentro, con tus dientes y uñas.
Series: Narutaugust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	La historia del más amable, venerable, bondadoso y más mejor Itachi Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte del reto en instagram #Narutaugust de [NocturnalWalkr](https://www.instagram.com/nocturnalwalkr/) y [lou.izee](https://www.instagram.com/lou.izee/). Pasen a ver sus fanarts, que están muy chulos. 
> 
> Day 5: Genjutsu y Day 6: Kekkei Genkai
> 
> Esta es una oda al MAGNIFICO Itachi "Todos me la sudan" Uchiha. El es perfecto, el es elegante, el es mejor que Dios.

A Itachi su padre le decía que era un niño muy especial. 

—Itachi, eres un niño muy especial—le decía Fugaku.

—¿En serio? —preguntaba Itachi, pero solo lo hacía para quedar bien, porque el nació siendo un niño genio capaz de gobernar la Aldea, y sabía todo lo que se debía saber en el mundo.

—Cuando naciste tu madre no tuvo que pujar—le decía Fugaku—, porque tú hiciste una cesárea desde adentro, con tus dientes y uñas.

Itachi nació con ojeras, dientes, uñas, un traje de ANBU a la medida para un recién nacido y el Mangekyo Sharingan activado. Así que cuando nació, mató al doctor que lo esperaba entre las piernas de Mikoto.

La esposa del médico incluso le agradeció a Mikoto y a Itachi porque su marido, como siempre había deseado desde que participó en las Grandes Guerras Ninja, tuvo una muerte honorable. Así que en su tumba, el epitafio se lee “El primer hombre que tuvo la suerte de estar en presencia de Itachi Uchiha”. 

A los cinco años, Itachi ya dominaba todas las técnicas prohibidas que había en Konoha. A los seis adquirió las más letales técnicas del resto de las Aldeas Ninjas, sin siquiera haber viajado a ellas, porque con el Mangekyo Sharingan Plus Ultra de Itachi, el podía hacer viajes astrales por todo el mundo. A los seis, el creó más de setecientos cincuenta y cuatro jutsus prohibidos, e inventó la magia y bajo el seudónimo de Merlín fundó una escuela llamada Hogwarts.

Itachi no mataba gente. El las desvivía, porque matar es malo, y desvivir suena mejor. Así que desde los seis años Itachi se hizo ANBU, y lo hubiera hecho antes, pero a Itachi le gustaba ver las caricaturas en la tele, hasta que el Hokage Sarutobi, que lo sabía, las mandó cancelar para hacer a Itachi su máquina de matar mas potentemente conocida mundialmente.

Y dirás, ¿qué no la idea de los ninja es no ser conocidos? Y yo te diré, pues sí, pero aquí se trasplantan ojos como se cambia un foco, así que podemos obviarlo.

Itachi se hizo el ninja más feroz, veloz, voraz, mortífero, venenoso y deslumbrante de todos. Su primo Shisui era el único que lo trataba como a un igual, así que Itachi lo desvivió, porque no le quiso prestar sus tazos del pokémon (o algo así, la verdad es que nunca he visto el anime de Naruto, ni el manga.)

Itachi quería mucho a su hermano, aunque su papá dijera que Sasuke era un inútil.

—Sasuke es un inútil—decía el papá Uchiha.

Y Sasuke pues sí era un inútil, comparado con Itachi, que a los cinco años se empinaba como moscas a los ninjas de más élite y caché de la Nación del Fuego. Mientras que Sasuke a los cinco se comía sus mocos, como uno usualmente hace.

Pero Itachi quería al inútil de su hermano, de la manera en que ningún hermano mayor quiere al menor: utópicamente. Itachi le hacía camachito a Sasuke, le ayudaba en sus tareas, no se burlaba de él, y Mikoto nunca tuvo que obligar a Itachi para que dejara jugar a Sasuke al _Mario Bros_ , porque Itachi lo invitaba primero, y le daba un control que sí estaba conectado. Así, Itachi no solo era el ninja más feroz, veloz, voraz, mortífero, venenoso y deslumbrante de todos, si no también el más mejor hermano mayor.

[Porque, pues sí nos creemos la magia, es decir, los jutsus y el chakra y a niños convirtiéndose en mujeres chichonas de La Hora Pico, pero ¿dos hermanos en una relación saludable? ¿Dónde el hermano mayor no le pega al menor y le dice _ya, mira, ni duele, ándale ten, juega tú, no le digas a mamá_? Eso es irreal e imposible. Si tu hermano no te trató así, eres adoptado. O tu hermano es el adoptado. Kishimoto no sabe de hermanos (ni de relaciones amistosas sin la parte gay.)]

Pero un día, Mikoto torció a Itachi acariciándose el ganso.

—¡Suéltese ahí! ¡Ay, por eso tenías pelos en las manos!

Así que Itachi desvivió a todos menos a Sasuke, porque Sasuke había ido a la tiendita por un frutsi de uva (no había Pau-pau y Sasuke era tan raro que prefería los Pau-pau).

Así que Sasuke llegó y se encontró a todos desvividos y a Itachi en el clímax de su interpretación como gato callejero sobre un poste.

Itachi no lo desvivió, que dizque para que Sasuke buscara venganza (ellos nunca vieron el Chavo del 8, _La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena_ , decía el Don Ramón), pero la verdad es que Sasuke andaba todo miado y a Itachi le dio asco acerársele. Porque Sasuke comía mucha carne así que su sudor y orina olían tan fuerte que a veces los perros entraban a la casa Uchiha para marcar territorio en el baño y en la cara de Sasuke.

Pero la verdadera realidad honesta, era que el malvado Hokage Sarutobi quería dominar al mundo, y obligó a Itachi a desvivir a sus papás, a sus tíos, a sus primos, a los vecinos, al panadero, al de la ferretería y al vagabundo cocainómano (no porque el vagabundo fuera malo, pero le debía dinero de las drogas a Sarutobi), pero le permitió no desvivir a Sasuke porque en él veía un futuro cliente de tachas.

(Pero para mala suerte de Sarutobi, Sasuke creció para ser un emo homosexual reprimido, adicto a su compañero de equipo, Naruto “Verga de Zorro” Uzumaki.)

Y así, Itachi se fue desterrado de la tierra de Konoha y se unió a una banda de niños punk y un tiburón. Se soltó el cabello (no es cierto), se vistió de perlas, se puso tacones, se miró y era bello. Se pintó las uñas de morado porque _punk_ , se puso un anillo porque _punk_ , y se enamoró del tiburón porque _punk_. Pero todos andaban uniformados, lo cual no era muy _punk_ , pero querían destruir el mundo, lo cual a veces es _punk_. ANARQUÍA.

Entonces Itachi con su novio tiburón y su perra de las manos raras, y los demás niños punk, se fueron a la URSS para sacar información sobre Estados Unidos y poner misiles en Cuba. E iniciaron la guerra fría.

Itachi, que era el más inteligente y el más bueno del corazón, porque el no mataba, el solo desvivía, seguía enviándole información al Hokage Sarutobi, y era un espía, no doble, pero un espía sencillo, no como Snape, pero más guapo y ciego. Y luego tuvo algo con el Michael Jackson ninja, que deseaba su cuerpo. Itachi le dijo, nel perro. (Aunque luego el Michael Jackson ninja se fue a buscar al niño emo de Konoha y él si aflojó y a Itachi no le gustó pero ya no pudo hacer nada porque el tenía un novio tiburón y una banda de Crimen Organizado.)

O algo así, es que nunca vi Inuyasha.

Entonces Itachi, con su Mangekyo Sharingan Plus Ultra Atrápalos Ya, hizo muchas misiones y muchas cosas locas, pero fue quedándose ciego, pero no cool como Toph o Daredevil (pero Daredevil está todo meco, él no cuenta, sorry), sino ciego como viejito que necesita un perro lazarillo, pero su lazarillo no era un perro, si no su novio tiburón con su espadota (pun intended.)

Y mientras Itachi se quedaba ciego, sus amigos punk iban cazando gente muy al estilo Ku Klux Klan y les sacaban el monstruo que llevaban dentro, y muchos niños que comían Zucaritas murieron a manos de Akatsuki (la luna en menstruación, o algo así), porque les sacaban el tigre que llevaban dentro. Y entonces Itachi fue a buscar a la Zorra de Uzumaki (porque Naruto tenía una zorra en su interior, los demonios no tienen género, puedo decirles como hembras o como machos), y se topó a su hermano miado, y descubrió que todavía comía mucha carne porque olía bien potente, Sasuke nunca supo lo que era ser vegetariano, o un desodorante.

Y su novio tiburón dijo ñaaaaa (o como hacen los tiburones) e Itachi le metió santo madrazo a Naruto y se lo llevó, y luego no, y luego aparecieron los mejores ninjas de Konoha y Kurenai. Y en una de las mejores escenas de la historia mundial, Kurenai intentó meter en un genjutsu a Itachi. (¿Por qué les gusta hacer mensas a las mujeres en Naruto?)

Entonces Itachi, harto de todos, metió al mundo entero en un genjutsu compartido, donde Naruto se hacía acá bien fuerte y potente, su hermano se volvía manco, tapado y se casaba en un matrimonio heterosexual y dejó a su esposa para que se hiciera madre soltera pero casada, Kakashi cambio de foco con Obito, Obito cambió de bando (así es, se hizo gay), Madara relató su terrible crush con Hashirama a todo el mundo, y Gai se lo puteó hasta casi matarlo (pero no por homofóbico, porque Gai ama a todas las personas buenas y a su esposo Kakashi).

Pero en realidad todos están tirados en el piso, haciéndose pipi y cantando _All Star_ de Shrek, mientras Itachi le acaricia la nariz a su novio tiburón y se queda ciego.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Final alternativo:
> 
> Pero en realidad todos están tirados en el piso, haciéndose pipi y cantando _All Star_ de Shrek, esperando que el 2020 deje de destrozarnos sin piedad o que todos los malos presidentes amanezcas muertos.


End file.
